Your Man with the Tattoo
Your Man with the Tattoo is the eighteenth mission in ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. It is an independent mission for protagonist Eddie O'Connor. Mission The mission starts directly where the last mission ended. This is one of the few missions that does not have an opening cutscene. Steal the nearby blue car or motorcycle and follow the green car. Yuri is driving it, and make sure that you don't get to close. This is similar to the mission Stalking McCormack from The Getaway. Both taillights with light up when you are too close. When you reach the area where Yuri exits his car and goes into a building, follow him into the building and sneak behind him. Once you get to an area with a Skobel van, you should kill the guy patrolling the area by breaking his neck. You will see Yuri leave in a red car. Steal the yellow/gold car and follow him again.Yuri will drive into a place, and once you drive there a cutscene will be initiated. Jamahl and Viktor Skobel are talking about their gun deal and Viktor tells Jamahl not to cross him by using the weapons against him. Jamahl leaves and Eddie comes from behind Viktor and holds his glock up to his head. Instead of killing him, we get to hear some dialogue instead. The glock is shot out of Eddie's hand and we see Yuri and Jackie Phillips, a character from Ben Mitchell's storyline. Viktor asks Jackie if she knows him because she is supposed to have a file on everyone... she doesn't. Viktor tells Jackie that he is Eddie O' Connor. The police show up to raid the place and Jackie calls out for Ben Mitchell as the catwalk she is standing on starts to crumble. When you take control of Eddie, you will have to beat up and kill Yuri. You should stick to punching because he can escape from grapples. Eddie delivers a great line: "Where the fuck they get you from? Fuckin' planet of the fuckin' apes?" Once you knock him down three times, he is dead. You should save Jackie (walk to the catwalk area) after you kill Yuri or you will then have the evil alternate ending. There will be a huge firefight downstairs and you have no weapon. You will have to find and pick up a weapon or fight a guy with a weapon. The next part is really fun because there is a lot of action. I got dual of the Zastava M92s and I cleaned house. You can also get dual Desert Eagles from the guy between two printing machines. This appears to be another print works, but this one is located in the Borough area. When everyone is dead, go through the doorway and go up the stairs. The car keys for this mission are located in the room on the top level of stairs. They are next to a fire extinguisher on the floor and a file cabinet. Once you go out the door of the room, there will be more enemies. So kill them and once you leave the print works building, the mission will be over. Mission Briefing Objectives #Follow Yuri to find Danny's killer. Don't let him spot you. #Viktor's escaping with the Icon. Go after him. Deaths *Yuri Gorsoy - Killed by Eddie O'Connor for working for Viktor Skobel. *Jackie Philips - Can be killed by Eddie O'Connor. Eddie doesn't directly kill her, he can leave her to fall to her death as she is of no concern to him. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the nineteenth mission in the game, The Vor. Jamahl is also unlocked for Free Roaming mode. Trivia *After Yuri has left his car and the cutscene of him entering the building plays, there is no time limit or distance restriction until the player also enters the building, leaving them free to explore London in a time where the presence of cops and gangs are disabled. *You only have 45 seconds to save Jackie Philips from falling. After 45 seconds, the platform automatically gives way resulting in her death. *You have to beat Yuri to death and to decide whether you're going to save Jackie or not before doing anything else. When it's done, go down the stairs, kill the Yardie who's shooting at you and take his weapon. Now, take cover behind the boxes, in the same spot he was hiding before, and wait for the police and the Yardies to kill each other. Once you hear no gunshots anymore, all you have to do is get rid of the last survivors. You can even use the same strategy a little bit further in the building, when the police and the Yardies are fighting again. Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway: Black Monday